Unfaithful: A Klaroline Story
by PoetWithoutACause
Summary: The clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again and to him I just can't be true.


**Set to the song Unfaithful by Rihana(s?)based off of /watch?v=CPrGNAhqgqE  
**

"I don't know what to do anymore. It got all so messed up so quickly. That night was a mistake, and yet it was the best night of my life." I say into my hands where my head is currently. I hear a sigh and look up into the wise eyes of the witch of my best friends. She doesn't know the whole story. "But now they're both hurting and it's my fault." I whine over my drink.

"Hey, it will work it's self out. You will make the right decision in end. And Caroline," She began, calling my attention from my glass and to her eyes. "I don't care that it's Klaus." She smiles faintly at me as her words register in my head, and she places her hand on top of mine. "You just need to be happy." She says and I return her smile.

**-insert line here-**

"I don't know what I should do anymore." I say from my seat in his living room. He looks at me steadily and comes to sit in front of me, leaning toward me and I can smell the paint fumes on him, which makes me smile in my head.

"Feeling guilty again, Love?" He asks me and a small smile finds its self on my lips, instead. He holds out his hands and I place mine in his as we lean toward each other. Still too many inches away from him for my liking.

"I don't want to keep hurting him. I love him." I say and I see the hurt glow through his eyes before they dim and are replaced with blank expression.

" I'll never force you to stay." He says, "I'm not a beast." He say and he leans away from me. It hurts and I wish he was back in front of me. I realize that I can't deny it anymore- its not just lust between us. It's as real as the relationship between Tyler and I.

I get up from my seat and walk over to his, straddling him on his lap as his hands find my waist. "What if I want you to?" I whisper playfully.

"Then all you have to do is ask." He smirks at me as I lean down kiss him.

**-insert line here-**

"Tyler, I'm here!" I call out as I walk into his house, ready for our date tonight. I hope my hair looks alright, though. I tried to fix it on the way here, along with my make up in the driveway.

"Hey!" He says as he comes down the stairs- unusually loud for a werewolf-hybrid. He reaches me and wraps his arms around me where I can still feel Klaus's arms. He leans down and gives me a quick kiss, where Klaus's lips still burn. "Where were you today? I missed you!" He asks, I wrap my hands around his neck and pull myself in, trying to forget my guilt- but now I don't even know who I am really betraying.

"Just shopping, you know me." I reply, glad he can't see my face.

**-insert line here-**

I sit up and tread across the floor to the door as I pick up my coat and shrug it on. For some reason I have an overwhelming need to be with Klaus, and not just for the sake of sleeping with him. "Bye! Love you!" I yell up the stairs and suddenly he's there.

"You're leaving? It's still early, Caroline." He says as I grab my purse and look the chain over my shoulder. "We could go up to my room, you know, have some fun." He whispers and his eyes are dark.

"I'm not really in the mood Tyler. I'm Tired and want to sleep." I lied to him. I was in the mood, just not for him. I turn to him with an apologetic smile, giving him a chaste kiss and a quick hug. He returns the smile, with no light to reach his eyes. My stomach knots up.

**-insert line here-**

"You look fancy." I hear from behind me, and I look in my mirror to reveal Tyler standing there with his mouth in a straight line. "I haven't seen you in awhile so I thought I'd stop by." He says as I keep applying my makeup, a guilty look crossing my face.

"I've barely seen anyone in two days, you know that. My mother got sick, I had to stay home. Now that she's better, Elena and Bonnie want to go out. Klaus hasn't been attacking lately and we wanted a _girl's night out: normal addition_." I say as I put down the eye makeup and pick up the sugar pink lip gloss. It was all true, I was taking care of mom, and I am going out with Elena and Bonnie.

"I see." He says looking me and I look at him through the mirror, putting on a smile I don't feel like giving. I want to cry because this is so messed up. "Can you swing by later? I want to spend some time with you." He asks me, his eyes glowing with a sadness that I put there.

"I'm staying at Elena's tonight, with her and Bonnie. Tomorrow, though, alright?" I ask him as I turn around. He smiles a faint smile at me. "I want to spend time with you too." I say as I put my hand on his crossed arms.

"Yeah, alright." he shrugs and a smile appears on his face and I lean over to kiss him. But when I did a new guilt crossed into my head. This kiss felt like a betrayal to Klaus, like it was him I was cheating on. When Tyler leaves I have to brace myself on my counter and look at myself in my mirror. Who have I become?

**-insert line here-**

I sit on the couch, starching out as my mind relaxes. I feel the stale air move in the room and smile as I open my eyes to see Klaus standing over me, but I see a depressed looking Tyler instead. I sit up and my face creases in worry. "Don't do this, Care." he begs to me as I look at him in confusion. "Do go to him anymore." He says and my eyes widen in surprises.

"How did you find out?" I ask him, not even trying to deny it. He scoffs at me.

"Matt heard you on the phone one day and asked what you had ment when you said that 'the vase shouldn't have been in the way and it would have stayed in one piece'" He quoted from my phone call with Klaus earlier in the week. He growls and I feel shame and guilt well up in my stomach. "I see you at school every day, as happy as ever. Then you come here to get something or change and head over to my house and you're gloomy and you space out. It's him or me, Caroline." I watch as he watches me. I don't want to lose him- not now after we have been through so much.

"So you want me to call it quits with him?" I remark to Tyler, and he looks at me.

"I want you to do what you want, Care. But I really want to know why you still have this." He specified as he laid down the picture Klaus had given me months back, when Tyler was still gone and I hadn't even like Klaus.

**-insert line here-**

"I'm sorry." I say, my red rimmed eyes covered by foundation, trying to hide how hard this was and put up a silly façade that I know he will see right through. He runs a hand over his face as I stand in the doorway of his living room. I watch him as he glances up at me.

"We aren't serious Caroline. If you want out the leave, I'm not going to stop you." He tells me and I nod, trying to keep the tears back, why won't he fight? The damn tears defy me and my nods turn into shakes of my head.

"I just don't know what else to do! He's given me my choices, it you or him and I don't know if I- I could lose him!" I get out of me and my heart over rules my brain as Klaus watches me from his spot across the room, against the wall. "You have to understand! I can't- you're the enemy and they all hate you! They are so close to killing you and that's killing me! I shouldn't feel this." I babbled as I finally collapse into my chair.

"Do you want me to compel it all away? Wipe me from your memory?" He questioned me, his voice guarded and his face is composed. I always loved how he was so in control of himself, but when he was alone how did he let him be . . . _himself_? Was he fierce or sad? Did he cry? Throw tantrums? Was he like he was with me?

"What would that accomplish? You'd still remember." I quip with a sigh as the tears slowed to a stopped and my breathing calmed.

"Well, just do what you want you always do, Caroline." He says and leaves the room- leaving me in my chair in his house. I have a chair here- but could I leave it all behind? Switch sides and betray my closest friends who have always been there? It's impossible.

I don't say anything. I just take a breath and walk out of the room and out the door and I seriously swear my heart is breaking apart as I climb into my car and drive home.

**-insert line here-**

"Are you alright?" he accuses at me from his spot on the couch as we watch Dancing with the Stars. "You are usually more animated with Max comes on the screen." He jokes, trying to get a smile from me, but I don't feel much like smiling at all, lately. I feel like somehow, half of me is missing. It's been 3 weeks since that day, Stefan speculates that Klaus plans to leave.

"I'm fine." I remarked with my voice dull. He looks at me before nodding, not even realizing that I was lying and though I didn't want him to notice, Klaus would have and would have not left me alone until I told him. "Actually, I'm gonna go." I decided, pulling away from his embrace and he turns to me quickly, giving me this look of shock.

"Why? Caroline! What is going on with you? Is it him? That guy? Tell me who he was! You choose me. Why are you not happy? You're killing me, Care! I do everything I can!" He exclaims at me as I get up and grab my jacket. He latches on to my hand. "What can I do?" He pleads. I feel my heartbreak.

"Nothing." I sigh sadly. "You aren't him." I replied and walked toward the door.

"So this is it? We're done?" His voice sliced through the air, louder and no longer pleading but accusatory. "If you walk out that door 'this'," he says, waving a hand at us, "will be done. I will not wait for you to come crawling back if he rejects you!" He threatened.

"It'll be a miracle if he does." I muttered and grasp the cold hard metal under my hand and pull.

**-insert line here-**

I pull the key out of the plant and proceed to unlock the door and walk into the mansion. I decide to wait for him to appear, knowing he would in time, as I pour myself some of his brandy and sit in _my_ chair, watching the fire burn and crackle. It feels warm and at the same time very threatening. I glance around the room and see his notebook laid out for everyone to see, which was very unlike Klaus.

I decide to take my chances and go over to it. As I quietly as I can, I turn the cover to a beautiful landscape and the next is the same, as I turn I see moms holding kids, kids playing on streets, random animals, his family, and when I get to the middle if the book, it's picture of me, at the ball, sleeping in his room, looking through his fridge, me and him in the living room, watching TV, lying in bed, and the a bunch of ripped out pages, jagged edges and on one of those I see me. And then I understand why it's out here, he's burning his pictures of me. And that _hurts._

I sigh and shut the book, picking up my drink once again. Just as I do I hear a door open somewhere in the house, I'm guess his bedroom and in quick seconds my glass is flung from my hand and my back is against the wall, a hand around my throat and all to quickly it's gone. And in all that I see it as clearly as it was happening in slow-mo.

"Damn it, Love! Don't do that!" He curses as he goes and picks up the broken glass to throw it away. I smile at him, as he leaves and then is back in seconds, mopping up the brandy. "And this is the good stuff!" He admonished, barely loud enough for me to catch it at all. I stand back up from my crouch gracefully as he walks toward the fire, throwing in the towel, which burns bright due to it being drenched in brandy. "What do you want, Caroline? To wish me goodbye?" He asks me in a heartless voice.

"You're leaving?" I ask as I take in ALL of my surrounding and I see boxes against the walls and pictures lying off their hangers.

"Well there's nothing left for me here, Caroline." He declares as he starts packing again, putting valuable things in a random box. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. His movement still. I place my head on his shoulder and sigh contently.

"Then, I'm here to tell you to stay, or take me with you." I professed to him and felt his breath slow down and his hands rest on mine.

"Okay." He spoke, and I smiled at him.

**-insert line here-**

I sigh into the crook of his arm as I lie in his bed, watching my bite mark heal. "Keep that up and I'll have none left." he says sleepily into my hair. I smile and bite again, drink a little bit, before releasing him and watching it heal.

"Love." He moans and I giggle as I turned to face him. My legs tangled in his as his covers are laid across us. He in his night pants, has his arm across my back, drawing lazy circles, while I'm in his T-shirt and my shorts which I left here once upon another time, lay on his chest with my arms folded under my head and look up at him and I reposition myself.

"I'm happy." I whisper to him and he looks at me through groggy eyes and smiles sleepily.

"I'm glad." He admits before falling back into his sleepy haze and I poke him. His eyelids flutter as they some-what focus on me.

"Are you happy?" I ask him, he gives a small smile and yawns.

"Yes, Caroline." Is all I get from him and I quietly beam.

"Good." I declare cuddling into him as he falls asleep with me.


End file.
